In offices and the like, an information processing apparatus such as a personal computer and a plurality of devices such as a printer, a complex machine and the like may be used with being connected to a local network.
A user performs an initial setting of the device by operating the information processing apparatus or the device. The initial setting relates to a size of a sheet to be printed, a color to be used for printing such as color and monochrome, and the like. After performing the initial setting, the user instructs each device to execute printing by using the information processing apparatus.
In the case that the user instructs each device to execute printing by using the information processing apparatus, when there are many devices, it is difficult to identify each device by a MAC address, an IP address and a device name allotted to each device. When there are many devices, it takes time to perform the initial setting.
There has been disclosed a technology by which the user can easily identify each device and can easily perform the initial setting. Specifically, a printer is configured to notify a computer of information indicating whether a cover is opened. The computer is configured to give the printer of which the cover is opened with a registration name and to perform the initial setting. That is, according to the technology, it is possible to integrate the plurality of devices into one group, to give the same with the registration name and to integrally perform the initial setting.